This invention relates generally to bonding pad structures for integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to a bonding pad structure that has separate areas for wire bonding and wafer sort probing such that smaller pad pitches can be assembled without increasing the yield loss due to probing and a probing pin can make a better contact with an integrated circuit without increasing the circuit size.